Moon
This article is about the moon, an edible item. Were you looking for Moon on a Stick? The Moon is an edible item as of the August 27th "Shark-Weekend" Update 3.4.0. It can be found in Space. The Moon does not show up everywhere, and in many cases, one must travel for about 15 seconds to a minute to find one. Spawning and Reward The moon seems to show about the same spawning behaviour as the black giant crab - now you see it, now you don't. What is also similar to the black giant crab is the tendency not yet to be in its location when game play starts. It tends to take at least a few minutes to appear, and in some games it doesn't seem to ever appear at all. What exactly triggers the moon to spawn is still unknown, but the most beautiful piece of trickery of this particular moon, however, is that it can be eaten, or at least destroyed, and when it does, not only does it burn to a crisp from the inside and crumble apart, it yields 50,000 points without multipliers. The moon does not seem to reappear within the same game, once it is destroyed, but it can definitely be accessed by all sharks - jetpack and astrobaby help, but the westmost shark-launcher will help you see it, also. Similar to the small shark cages, the moon also may take several "crossings" to be destroyed by the smaller sharks, but the Great White and larger sharks destroy it immediately. EDIT:The moon can be found in the sky only after obtaining the "Moon on a Stick". As soon as you obtain this relic, the Moon will appear in the sky. However, the trigger of the black giant crab is not yet known. Strategic Usage of the Moon Especially with regard to Super-Missions, in which a point marker has to be achieved, it seems clear that it would be worthwhile to time eating the moon with one's highest point multiplier, i.e. probably in a gold rush. This can help earn a few million points with relative ease. However, it is not always easy to make it there on time, and once it is eaten, it is gone for that game, so if that maximum multiplier fades, one might want to leave it there until the occasion rises once more. Trivia * The moon can be seen and reached by all sharks, though the smaller ones have ruthless enemies (especially bi-planes and evil jet-pack Great Whites) that follow them back to the surface or even below the surface. It is still uncertain whether the smaller ones can destroy it, however, and it seems to take longer to spawn with them (point barrier, perhaps?) * Whether there is a time-barrier, a point milestone or some other occurrence that triggers the moon to spawn, or whether it is completely random, is still unknown. * Despite striking similarities concerning the spawning of the moon and the black giant crab, they seem to spawn entirely independent from one another. If anything, the moon tends to spawn later, but more consistently than the crab. Category:Sweekend Update Category:Out-water Category:Prey Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Not In The Museum